Trouble in Camp Paradise
by X.RandomFanfictioner.X
Summary: Camp Airborne. Everybody loved going to this camp. Particularly, Ally Dawson and Austin Moon. They have never met until one summer. They both sign up to be Camp Counselors. They end up being partnered up together. But what if trouble occurs on innocent little trips in their camp. Will they ever be able to make these accidents an 'incredible' summer, full of memories?


Ally's POV

Camp Airborne. What can I say about it? Everything I have ever wanted. Singers, Dancers, Musicians, Directors, and Actors. Anybody with a dream goes to this camp. I mean I am a singer, songwriter so this is where I went. They are so great, I even conquered my stage fright there. Ah, I just can't wait to go there this summer. I can finally be a camp counselor there. Right now, I am getting all my stuff packed.

I push down my suitcase and pant. I rub off the fake sweat off my forehead and fall on top of my bed. Damn, I can't believe I have all those clothes. I mean, we are really staying there for about three months. Well, actually... I am a girl so I guess that's correct. I sit up and my phone is buzzing and ringing. I pick it up while going to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Hewwo" I say, with foamy toothpaste in my mouth.

"Hey, Ally! It's Trish. You ready to go to Airborne?" She squeals.

"Yeah, of course!" I shout into the phone. I rinse my mouth and grin. Ah, yes. Minty, clean breathe. Oh, yeah start smirking... when you stop you won't have any teeth, when I have clean, white teeth. Yup, advantage to being a clean freak!"So, Trish... I guess you will be a camp counselor with the acting committee?" I ask her. She may not seem like it but she is actually an awesome actress! She has been in every play in our high school. I mean one time she even played a three-way play. She played all three characters, Romeo and Juliet... and Lupita. Yeah, it was one crazy play.

"Oh yeah, and I'm guessing you are with the Singers and Musicians, huh?" She asks, the obvious. Yeah, I know... two committees at the same time? But it's actually better for me and it's really fun doing these two counseling jobs... in my opinion.

"Hell yeah, Trish!" I say, without a care in the world. Okay, sometimes I curse when I am really excited (Like the scenario) or if I am really angry.

"Wow, Ally. Anyway... picking you up in about ten. See ya!" She squeals and hangs up. Me and Trish have been going to Camp Airborne since we were like five-years old. That is when we realized we wanted to be our dreams. Make our dreams come alive. Trish being an amazing actress and Me being a singer, songwriter. I grin and carry my suitcase down the stairs. I see my mom downstairs. Hmm, I guess my dad is at Sonic Boom.

"Heyo mom!" I say, happily.

"Oh, I see somebody is very happy." She states. I grab an apple and eat it. The crunching sound is all I can hear in my ear.

"Am I that obvious?" I ask her.

"Yup sweetie. So, when are you leaving?" She asks, putting her arm around me and pulling me in close.

"Well, Trish should be here in about five minutes or so." I hug her and put my suitcase by the door. I open my front door and see Trish already in her car waiting."Oh, mom... make that five seconds or so." She laughs and I go over and hug her.

"Be good, sweetie!" She shouts when I leave the door.

"I will mom! Bye, love you!" I reply back. I drag my bags and suitcase outside. I put them in in Trish's trunk. I opened the front door and sat. I breathe in and out and put my seatbelt on.

"So, you ready?" Trish asks with anticipation.

"I know I said this already, but... Hell Yeah!" I shout, almost punching the roof of her car.

"Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She says, putting the key in the ignition and starts the car.

* * *

Uh, a two hour drive. But it was all worth it and we got there just in time. It's only twelve o'clock. I get out of the car and grab my bags and suitcase. We start entering and see the sign that says: **Camp Airborne. **There are two different signs pointing to the left and right. On the left it says, Camp Counselors and the right, Campers. I guess I am finally moving on to the left. Me and Trish go over to the left side and see teens about our age and adult around in their twenties.

We both get separated when we have to go to our different committees. I last see her going off to the 'Actor' committee. I go off to the 'Singers' committee and sign-up.

"Last name, first name?" A lady, no older than thirty, asks.

"Dawson, Allyson." I reply back. She gives me a name tag and crosses off something on a paper. She then proceeds to give me a packet and a key. I then go off into the 'Musician' committee. I do the exact same thing and go off to my cabin. I use the key to open the door and see a blonde tall girl. I pick a bed on the right side and put my bags and suitcase on the bed.

"Hey, my name is Ally. Ally Dawson." I introduce myself and put out my hand to shake hers. She turns around and smiles gladly. She takes my hand and shakes it.

"I'm Cassidy. Cassidy Mitchell." She introduces herself."So, what committee are you in?" She closes her suitcase and sits on her bed. I start unpacking and put all my stuff and clothes away.

"Well, I am in the 'Singer' and 'Musician' committees. How about you?" I ask her. I put in my last set of clothes and put away my bags and suitcase.

"Oh, I am in the 'Singer' committee and just that committee." She replies back. I sit on my bed right across from her."I guess it must be fun to be in two or more committees, huh?"

"I'll tell you, it will be extra work but to me it will still make this summer more fun for me." I say, gazing off to the outside of the cabin. Everybody is having so much fun. People singing, dancing, playing instruments, filming, and acting."Hey, Cassidy... can I go out for a bit." I ask.

"Sure." She says, reading her packet from her committee. I go out for a bit and glance everywhere. All I hear is people singing all types of tunes. Dancing elegantly. Filming their whole summer unwrapping for them. Jamming out in a circle with guitars and drums. And certainly, actors wandering around with scripts, speaking their emotions out. I smile and look down at my feet. I suddenly feel a thud on my shoulder and I get pushed down to the ground. I hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow!" I say, gripping my waist and upper thigh.

"Sorry. Sorry. Here let me help you." I'm pretty sure a guy says. I glance up to see a guy about my age, seven-teen or eight-teen. He has a floppy mop of blonde hair that sways just the right way. I grab his hand and he lifts me up. We spend a few minutes, studying each other's features. I stare into his hazel orbs, that have little specks of gold in them. I gulp. We stay there staring at each other. We are so close, I can smell his scent. A Fresh Summer Breeze. He smiles at me and that somehow breaks our awkward silence. I blush madly and look away.

"Hey, I'm Austin Moon." He tells me.

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson." I say, a blush again for some reason when he smiled a million dollar smile at me. I bite my lip, red still flooding my cheeks.

"Well, Ally, that is a beautiful name for a very gorgeous girl." He compliments. I then feel suddenly very hot and I blush madly, the red flooding all the way to my ears. I get embarrassed and quickly turn away. He put his fingers on my chin and makes my head turn to his face."Ally, stop turning away when you blush. You look cute and adorable." I blush about to turn away but remember what he says and let him see my face. I smile and he returns it.

"So, Austin, what committee or committees or you in?" I ask him.

"Oh, I'm in the Singer, Dancer, and Musician. You?" He asks.

"Sweet. You are in two of mine. I am in in the Singer and Musician committee." I say, smiling now. I feel somewhat relaxed when I am with Austin and he is now really easy to talk to. Huh.

"So, Ally are you going to the jam session later tonight." He asks."We are having this because since tomorrow morning we are starting as camp counselors and we won't be able to hang out until then evening, when all the kids are asleep. This is like our last night of freedom!" I laugh at his cute little joke.

"Sure, why not?" I say, gladly.

"Then see you later, beautiful." He winks at me and walks away. I blush a little and go back to my cabin. I open the door and see Cassidy isn't in there. I shrug my shoulders and read my packet. Sweet, I get to the activities for the 'Singer' group and I get to give lessons and sessions with the 'Musician' group. Ha, that rhymed.

* * *

It's finally five-thirty and Austin said to meet him at the bonfire area at six o'clock. I put on shorts and a plaid t-shirt. I get the microphone bracelet my dad gave me when I conquered my stage fright and put it on. I smile at the mirror and Cassidy is on her bed getting ready. She is wearing red skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that drapes off her left shoulder. She smiles at me and speaks up.

"Ally, darling, you are missing something." She says to me, cupping my cheeks inspecting my face. I have a confused look on my face.

"What?" I ask.

"You need a little make-up on you at least." She says. I still have a hint of confusion on my face. She gets out a whole make-up kit. She applies eyeliner, dabs a little eyeshadow, some blush, and a little lip gloss. I look into her hand mirror and Wow! She is really good with make-up. I look so gorgeous. I feel gorgeous. I look and feel so confident in myself right now. I grin and go to the bonfire with Cassidy. It's sad that Trish can't come because she is in the 'Actor' committee. I think that isn't that fair but what could I do.

* * *

We get to the bonfire and I see tons of people with drinks. I turn over to ask Cassidy a question but for some reason she just ditched me. I shake my head and walk on top of a log and sit on it. I close my eyes and grab a guitar. I guess while I am here, I could pass the time by singing. I position the guitar on my thigh and strum lightly. The melody starts up as I strum the first verse.

_White lips, Pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, Sour taste_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, Strange men_

I look around me and see a crowd of people forming around me. Among the front row, I see Austin smiling and clapping a small rhythm. More and more people are starting to check what I am doing, now. I smile and continue to the chorus.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_'Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside, tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

As I finish the chorus, everyone is forming around me, clapping the rhythm. Some people are even swaying their hands in the air. I have some people even singing for the background. I smile again and continue the second verse.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

I sing the last verse and people start singing the chorus along with me. Even Austin.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_'Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside, tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line**(I do not own 'The A Team' By: Ed Sheeran)**_

Everybody claps. Some people come up to me and congratulate me for my beautiful voice. I thank everybody for their compliments and the person I was waiting for comes up to me. Austin.

"Hey, Austin." I tell him.

"Oh, hi Ally. That was a great song." He says, making me blush and he continues."Not to mention how beautiful you look." I blush even more and turn away. He cups my face and turns my face to him."Hey, what did I say about blushing. I think it is adorable when you do it. So, don't be so ashamed." I smile and hug him, tight.

"You are too nice, Austin." I tease, punching him lightly on his left shoulder.

"Ow!" He says, with fake-hurt in his tone.

"Ha!" I say, poking him repeatedly.

"Hey, come back here, Ally." He shouts as I run away from him. I laugh at him and continue running. I see my cabin and go to it and sit on the porch. I sit there for a few minutes, when he finally finds me.

"It's funny how after only having one day here, I already have a best friend." I joke. He puts his arm around my shoulder and we pull in closer. Electricity shocks up throughout my whole body. Woah, I wonder he he felt it, too. I smile and look him in his sparkling eyes. The wind starts up in our direction. My hair starts flowing, the caramel swirls lightly cascading down my chest. We stare into each other's eyes. Tingles and sparks are arising everywhere. From the toes of my feet up to where our shoulder blades are touching. He smiles at me. I try to break the silence with some small-talk. Yeah, I am not that kind of flirter like most girls. I am usually the dorky, geeky songwriter/singer that works at Sonic Boom, her father's store.

"So, what is your job in Singer, Musician, and Dancing committee?" I ask him. He chuckles and then smiles.

"Well, Singing committee... activities. Musician committee... lessons. And Dancing committee... I'm in charge of teaching the kids advanced moves." He tells me, looking up at the stars above us.

"Cool, we have the same jobs in singing and musician committees. So, I might see you there." I smile and close my eyes and inhale, exhale. Next thing we know, we are in awkward silence again. So, much for small talk, huh? I feel like I might be taking back what I said about being able to talk to him easily. BUt he still makes me so comftorable and relaxed around him.

"Anyway, did you write that song earlier at the bonfire?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. I write my own songs in my special songbook. I used to have stage fright but this camp helped me conquer it. This camp is a miracle worker. A giant one that is." I tell him. He laughs a little and speaks up again.

"I try to write my own songs but it can never work. I tried once but that one was a total fail." He says, but all I can do is giggle a little.

"Maybe we could team up, just for a little while. Like in between committees. Or when we have breaks." I suggest. All he does is nod his head. we are in comftorable silence when I notice he has been staring at me for awhile. I quickly blush, a tint of red and look at him. I see he has blushed a little bit and is looking away. I cupped his face and turned him to look at me.

"Hey, what did I say about blushing. I said it's cute when you do it." I mock him. He quickly laughs and stops blushing. I chuckle and giggle a bit with him. I look at my watch and see it is already eleven o'clock. I have to wake up at nine tomorrow morning. I pull away from Austin. We both stand up.

"Austin, gosh look at the time. We might be late for tomorrow. Well, I'll see you later. Bye." I tell him.

"Bye, Ally." He says. And without thinking, I kiss him on the cheek. Woah, I felt the butterflies and tinglies again. Oh, that felt good. I saw him and he had his fingers touching the spot I kissed him and he smiled and walked away, waving goodbye. Was that a little too fast? Eh, anyway it felt good but I am still his best friend so that cannot be changed. I still can't believe after we just met, we are technically already best friends. I, for some reason, like that. I like it a lot.

I go inside the cabin and change into pajamas. I brush my teeth once again and go into bed. I pull the blanket over me and close my eyes. The memory is still lingering in my head. I really hope nothing will change my summer. Or possibly ruin it. Seriously, what could possibly ruin or destroy my summer, as a camp counselor at my favorite camp? Huh, I guess anything could happen while I am here.


End file.
